poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom
'''Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom '''is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With everything being peaceful, The Harmony Force Rangers team up with the Jewel Riders to find the 12 linkle stones until Morgana gets her revenge by joining Nightmare Moon. Harmony in the Jewel Kingdom One day at the Jewel Kingdom, The Jewel Riders were celebrating the Annual Ceremony of the 12 Linkle Stones. Suddenly, Sombra appeared out of nowhere causing mayhem. Nightmare Moon's goal Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was working on a plan to get revenge on the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Spike's Dream Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Spike was outside daydreaming about what would it be like to be human. Soon, Loki came to see him. A Mission with the Jewel Riders Inside Canterlot High, Twilight and Sunset were doing some training with Rainbow and Applejack for a two-on-two tag battle. Until, Ransik was calling them on the screen communicators warning them about a mission that acquires some help from the Jewel Riders. Something Argent At the Secret Lab, Ransik was explaining to the girls about the Jewel Kingdom being in great danger. So, Twilight and the others set off to the Jewel Kingdom. Three kids, friends and ten fairies Appears/Meeting the Mystic Mother At the Jewel Kingdom, Twilight and her friends arrived just in time. Soon, They've met Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the Ten Sprixie Princesses all along with the Mystic Mother. The Ultimate Quest Soon, Twilight and her friends spoke with the Mystic Mother about the quest they must complete. Their task was to find the twelve Linkle Stones, And Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the ten Sprixie Princesses volunteered to help them as they set off on their quest. Spike's thoughts of Power Rangers On their journey, Spike was starting to think about what it's like being a Power Ranger. ??? Trivia *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the ten Sprixie Princesses will make their appearance. *Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy, Atticus, Zoe, Emerl, Gmerl, Lucina and Serena will make their guest appearance. *The ten Sprixie Princesses give the jewel riders with the twelve linkle stones to find the two legendary magicians Precure. *Appearing in the shihouette there is Mitsuki Kouyama (as full moon) and Miho Shinohara (as Fancy Lala) the members of the Mermaid Princess Team. *Nightmare Moon tells Morgana will gets her revenge by the Jewel Riders and the new team with the harmony force rangers. *The Team will meet the Mystic Mother about the legend of the twelve linkle stones. *The two legendary magicians Precure with their five styles is viewed for the first time. *The Linkle stones used for the five gold plated ones to use to transform, use Attack and magic, And the seven silver plated ones to use magic. *Spike turns into his human boy form for the first time. *Mystic Mother will use her magic spell to make all the world and equestria within Happiness. *Princess Starla, Fallon and Tamara becomes the princesses of the jewel kingdom and given by the harmony force rangers with a thank you gift with the Pretty Cure Items, 81 Precards, 84 Glitter Charms, 12 Linkle stones and the 17 Dress-up keys. Transcript *Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force